


Before

by Diana924



Category: Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era tutto così facile allora, prima di quella maledetta terrigenesi.





	Before

Era tutto così facile allora, prima di quella maledetta terrigenesi.

Sapevano bene che era sbagliato, erano fratelli ed erano due maschi ma non potevano farne a meno. In una società come la loro tali legami non erano assolutamente ben visti o tollerati, due maschi insieme erano inutili, in una società chiusa come quella di Attilian l’importante era avere figli e da simili unioni, uomini e uomini o donne e donne, sterili la società non sapeva che farsene. Si potevano avere ma l’importante era che avvenissero assieme al matrimonio o prima, non era pre crudeltà ma per necessità veniva insegnato.

Che fossero due fratelli era ancora peggio e soprattutto se si fosse scoperto che erano i due principi ad intrattenersi in simili attività, la famiglia reale doveva dare il buon’esempio e scoprire i due principi Blackagar e Maximus insieme mentre si strusciavano come due gatti in calore su un letto, insieme, sarebbe stato uno scandalo senza precedenti.

Eppure era questo ciò che accadeva quasi ogni notte, quando tutti li credevano nelle loro stanze e invece sgaiattolavano in quella dell’altro cercando fare più silenzio possibile. Solitamente era Maximus a raggiungerlo, Blackagar lo attendeva in silenzio e in silenzio Maximus si avvicinava al fratello e attendeva che il principe ereditario premesse le sue labbra sulle sue in un bacio carico di promesse.

Si liberavano degli abiti con celerità, troppo occupati dai baci e dal toccare più pelle che potevano, e solo allora cadevano sul letto.

Maximus apriva le gambe più che poteva mentre sentiva la lingua di suo fratello che gli leccava il collo e poi sempre più in basso, giocando con i suoi capezzoli fino a renderli duri come rocce. Allora invertiva le posizioni e con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi li prendeva in bocca, Blackagar era pur sempre il maggiore e quel compito toccava a lui, e lo faceva con piacere, adorava avere in bocca il cazzo di Blackagar, adorava il potere che aveva in quell’occasione. Poteva leccarlo, succhiarlo o prenderlo direttamente in bocca ed era lui a decidere come comportarsi, in quei momenti suo fratello si limita a gemere e a passare le mani su i suoi capelli ma senza tirarli o altro, Blackagar era completamente nelle sue mani e in quel momento era Maximus ad avere il potere.  
Solitamente si fermava quando intuiva che suo fratello stava per venire, il gemito di frustrazione di Blackagar era musica per le sue orecchie, e con la bocca che ancora sapeva di lui lo baciava, il corpo di suo fratello ancora scosso dai tremiti e quella sua bocca, così calda e accogliente avevano il potere di portare Blackagar Boltagon vicino alla pazzia.

Allora invertiva le posizioni perché era lui il maggiore ed era giusto che funzionasse così, lui sopra Maximus che gemeva stringendosi a lui e gli appariva più giovane di quanto fosse realmente, quello era suo fratello e lui lo desiderava così tanto. Il corpo di Maximus accoglieva le sue dita con facilità, Balckagar si divertiva a muoverle sempre più velocemente a fondo, sfiorando quel punto che faceva gemere Maximus, gli tappava la bocca con la propria baciandolo perché non lo udisse nessuno.

Era Maximus a fargli capire quando era il momento, quando aveva bisogno di sentirlo e di averlo e solo allora il principe ereditario ritirava le dita per sostituirle con il suo sesso. Il tempo di farlo abituare a poi Maximus cominciava lentamente a muovere il bacino, accogliendolo sempre più a fondo dentro di sé, le gambe che lentamente gli circondavano la vita come se volessero intrappolarlo in quel calore che lo faceva impazzire.

Si baciavano, sussurravano il nome dell’altro col timore di venire scoperti, eppure quella paura era più dolce di un afrodisiaco per entrambi, il terrore di venire scoperti li inebriava a tal punto che gli bastava pensare all’espressione di Maximus se effettivamente fossero stati scoperti per essere vicino al culmine. Poi sentiva Maximus gemere il suo nome, le unghie di suo fratello piantate nella schiena e si abbandonava all’intensità dell’orgasmo, non prima di aver fatto in modo che Maximus lo seguisse.

Poi si erano sottoposti alle nebbie terrigene e tutto era cambiato.


End file.
